


Three Shots of Firewhiskey

by serpentwand



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Choking, Derogatory Language, Draco is too nice in this at times, Drinking, F/M, Light Spanking, Unprotected Sex, hatefucking, just some good oldfashioned smut, maybe he's not always nice, not quite going with canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:47:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27452233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serpentwand/pseuds/serpentwand
Summary: You, a muggle born Hogwarts student, get into a drinking competition with Draco Malfoy and things turn steamy very quickly, leading to a mutual infatuation.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Reader, Draco Malfoy/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 121





	1. Three Shots of Firewhiskey

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is not quite sticking to the canon.  
> Every character is at least 18 years old, I tagged the drinking in case it is a sensitive topic for some but I'd like to add that firewhiskey, other than the muggle drinks, gives the drinker courage and does not make them drunk. Also I'm just pretending everyone was fine after the battle of Hogwarts, Draco got his redemption and everyone is happily attending classes. It's canon now, thanks!
> 
> Hope you enjoy this little story. :)

You patted the snow off your coat as you entered the Three Broomsticks, Madam Rosmerta passed with a few empty mugs floating in front of her, complaining about all the snow her patrons were carrying in today. The heat emanating from the big fireplace however was already melting the icy flakes, turning them into tiny drops on the wooden boards and it would have even been enough to dry them quickly if it wasn't for the group of students stumbling in right after.

One of them bumped into you, rushed past and shot you an annoyed look over his shoulder.

"Watch it," the tall young man spat before turning back to his cronies.

"Shut up, Malfoy," your friend shouted at him but he paid you two no more attention and instead headed straight to the bar.

"Ignore him. Let's just go and find some quiet spot to sit down," you said and looked around the inn, craning your neck to get a better view, trying to find either some empty seats or a friendly face.

It was the last Hogsmeade weekend before Christmas and it seemed like every student that was allowed to visit the town was taking advantage of that opportunity - the shops on your way here were swarming with students scrambling for last minute presents and for once you were happy to have Muggle parents, getting presents for them was the easiest task in the world because absolutely everything magical amazed them. Last year you gave your father a chocolate frog and he literally screamed out of excitement when the frog jumped out of the package.

The Three Broomsticks however was no exception from the number of visitors, the place was filled to the brim with students, teachers and town people.

Unsurprisingly, people made way for Malfoy and his gang and so it happened that the table next to the one they chose became free rather quickly. You looked at your friend and pointed to the table but she immediately shook her head.

"Come on," you said. "I'm not going to freeze my ass off outside just because of that stuck-up idiot."

"Fine, but if he makes any mean comment about your parents you only have yourself to blame. And him, I suppose," she finally said with a huff.

You shrug your shoulders. "You know he sees it as a win whenever we don't stand up to that, right?"

Before she could change her mind, you grabbed her by the hand and dragged her through the crowd towards the table. Trying hard to ignore Malfoy's cold gray eyes trained onto you, you let your bag slip to the floor under the table and sat down, your friend took up the space across from you. 

The chatter of the people around you almost drowned out the crackling noises of the fire and the sweet smell of butterbeer filled the air, making your mouth water but you wanted to quench your thirst with something else.

"I will have a shot of firewhiskey, please," you said when Madam Rosmerta came by your table to take your orders.

Your friend ordered a butterbeer and then turned towards you, eyebrows raised.

"Firewhiskey?," she asked when you two were alone again.

"I'm finally allowed to so why not?"

"Just don't go around doing anything stupid later," she answered with a sigh.

Involuntarily your eyes drifted over to Malfoy whose fingertips were tapping against a glass filled with that golden-brown liquid you were so eager to try.

A few minutes later the shot glass and your friend's mug were placed on the table in front of you by an out of breath Madam Rosmerta who rushed onwards, no doubt having her hands full with keeping her patrons happy.

You licked your lips and lifted the glass to your mouth, taking a small sip and letting the liquid linger long enough on your tongue to taste the sweet note of honey before it started to burn and you swallowed, the drink leaving behind a burning trail down your throat and you tried to suppress a cough unsuccessfully.

You looked up from your drink and Malfoy's eyes met yours, the judgement in his eyes sent a shiver down your spine.

"What are you looking at, filthy mudblood?"

"You, asshole." You didn't know what had come over you, maybe all those people around you were giving you a false sense of security. Or was it possible that the firewhiskey was already doing its work?

Your friend stared at you with wide eyes and her hands gripped the edge of the table, her knuckles turning white.

Malfoy snorted. "Like what you see?"

Pansy, who sat across from Malfoy and was in a conversation with another boy, whipped her head around. You thought those two were done with each other but apparently you were mistaken. Another surge of bravery shot through you and you felt like taking this opportunity to annoy her and Malfoy and so you winked at him, nothing more, but out of the corner of your eyes you saw Pansy bolting up, Malfoy however pushed her back down.

"She's not worth getting into trouble for," he told her and then turned towards you. "Let's see how much a mudblood like you can stomach."

"Just leave me be and none of us have to get into trouble," you replied but Malfoy ignored you.

He strode over, the glass of firewhiskey still in his hand, and motioned for your friend to get up, she however just looked up at him with her mouth agape.

"Are you that dense? Get up," Malfoy ordered her.

"You have your own seat, go back there," she replied.

"I said: Get. Up." He towered over her, his expression cold as ice, and slammed his glass down in front of her, spilling some of the liquid and for a second you were afraid that he would end up hurting her but your friend finally budged and stood up. 

Without hesitation Malfoy took her seat.

"If you can drink more than me I might leave you alone."

You rolled your eyes. "You shouldn't be bothering us in the first place."

"Will you drink or not?"

Holding his gaze you took your glass and poured the whiskey down your throat in one go, the burning sensation drove tears into your eyes but you wouldn't give up now. Malfoy contemplated your empty glass and then downed his own drink.

"Can you leave me alone now? Please?," you asked but Malfoy just shook his head.

"We are just getting started, mudblood. Crabbe, get us two more firewhiskeys."

Although Malfoy couldn't even be bothered to look at his crony, Crabbe got up and walked over to the bar like the mindless slave he appeared to be. While you two were waiting, Malfoy kept examining you.

"Can you two just... not do this?," your friend asked. She kept standing awkwardly between the tables, having to dance around the people trying to walk past her.

"Oh, I'm sure she'll soon muster up the courage to duel me and then you can carry her back to the hospital wing," Malfoy said.

Just in that moment Crabbe came back with the two drinks.

"Give them to me," Malfoy spat and grabbed the glasses out of Crabbe's hands before he even had the chance to place them on the table.

Malfoy shoved one over to you and held his own up, inspecting the drink. The family ring on his finger glistened in the light of the fire and you tried to make out the details on it.

"Why do you keep staring at me?;" he asked, eyes still on his drink.

"I'm not," you replied and, to not have him question you or dive further into it, drank the next shot.

And there, gone as quickly as it came, was a smirk on Malfoy's face or at least you thought that was what you saw.

"Eager to get this over with?," he asked and copied you, drinking the shot in one big gulp. "Not bad for a mudblood."

" _Not bad for a mudblood_ ," you mocked him. "Merlin, do you hear yourself?"

Malfoy leaned forward, a strand of his white-blonde hair fell over his forehead and the way he was looking at you made your heart flutter. You swallowed down the knot in your throat and averted your gaze.

"So, a third one then?," you asked, your voice barely audible.

"If you can handle it," he replied and yelled over to the bar where Madam Rosmerta stood, busy with another customer, and Malfoy demanded two more firewhiskey shots.

"You are a self-entitled asshole, you know that? Wait your turn like everyone else."

"I am entitled to the best treatment," he answered and pointed at his family ring.

You rolled your eyes and fought the urge to whack him over the head with a mug, it certainly would be deserved but you had no desire to start a fight inside the inn. Neither did you want to face your classmates if a professor was to take points from you now did you want to give Madam Rosmerta more trouble than she already had. If you could believe the stories about him, Malfoy wasn't one to fight back anyways, he loved shoving around first year students but anything stronger than a tiny eleven-year-old sent him running.

The arrival of your third shot of firewhiskey pushed your thoughts aside. You tapped the glass with your nails, watching the liquid inside giving off a soft golden glow in the light of the fire.

"Scared?," Malfoy spat.

"What would I be scared of?" You narrowed your eyes at him, puzzled.

"That it gives you so much courage that you'll finally make a move on me."

"In your dreams."

A tingling sensation spread through your chest, you looked over to your friend for reassurance but she was not there anymore but rather found some familiar faces at another table.

But the disappointment was not going to stop you.

This time Malfoy drank first, his slender fingers wrapped around the glass, his Adam's apple bobbing when he swallowed and a single drop clung to his bottom lip. He made eye contact with you when he collected the drop with his tongue, licking his lips painfully slow. Quickly you downed your drink to burn the image out of your mind. It did not work. You couldn't tell what it was - him, the whiskey or both - that made you want to press your mouth to his lips but you didn't care, heat rushed into your face and before he could see the embarrassment you pushed your chair away from the table and jumped up.

"Is the mudblood done?," Malfoy jeered.

"You're an asshole!," you shouted back over your shoulder while you made your way towards the door. "I just need fresh air, that's all."

The cold air outside hit your face, it was a pleasant feeling and so you took a few steps out into the snow when the door opened again behind you and a familiar face called out for you once more.

"What do you want, asshole?"

"To check in on you, mudblood."

"If you want to pretend to care at least stop calling me a mudblood."

"Stop calling me an asshole then."

"But that's what you are."

Before you were even able to process what was happening, Malfoy grabbed your upper arm, dragged you inside the alley next to the inn and pinned you against the wall by your shoulders.

"And you are a mudblood," he whispered, his face close to yours.

"What is wrong with you?" You voice echoed off the walls around you and you grabbed his wrists, half-heartedly trying to pull his hands away from you.

His gray eyes bore into yours, just like his fingers bore into your shoulders right before his mouth crashed onto yours, his lips were soft against yours and yet his movements were rough. For a short moment you reciprocated but rationality got the best of you, you pushed him away and thought you saw hurt briefly flicker over his eyes but surely you were mistaken.

"What has gotten into you?," you asked, keeping your voice as low as possible. The last thing you needed was someone seeing you like this with Malfoy out of all people.

Slowly he peeled his fingers off your shoulders and took a step back, raking his hand through his hair and pushing it back. He looked around, the alley itself was empty but people kept passing it every once in a while on their way from or to the inn.

"If it's the people... I know a spot or two where we are sheltered from both curious eyes and snow," he said.

"Why are you doing this?," you asked, still waiting for an explanation for his behavior to put your suspicion at ease. "You hate me."

"What makes you say that?"

Half a laugh came out of you. "Oh, you mean apart from the obvious? You keep calling me a mudblood."

"Again, you keep calling me an asshole. Mudblood is just a term for... you know...," he answered, gesturing vaguely at you.

"It is derogatory and a hurtful term and you know that!"

"So is asshole."

You sneered at Malfoy, the heat in your face might just as well have been from anger by now. "I don't hate you either, I just pity you."

"If anything I should be the one pitying you. Not everyone gets a shot at a Malfoy and yet you are blowing it."

Your fist landed on his chest and Malfoy stumbled backwards. You knew you shouldn't do this but you wanted him so bad, he might still act like the stuck-up idiot he was but, damn, he was handsome. The memory of the battle at Hogwarts shot through your head, you remembered very vividly the moment Malfoy had turned his back on his father and the horrible deeds he had done. 

"Fine, lead the way," you said with a sigh, somewhat angry with yourself.

Malfoy looked at you in utter disbelief but that soon turned into a grin and he held out his hand towards you, with an eyeroll you took it and he led you down the alley along the high stone walls and out towards the back of the inn and the neighboring stores.

"Where are you taking me?," you asked as the two of you left the stone houses behind and crossed another road.

"The secret passages from the castle to the town have only been sealed at the castle, not on this side," Malfoy replied over his shoulder and there it was again, his smirk, though this time he didn't hide it and you couldn't help but admire his handsome face.

You reached the next row of houses, Malfoy let go of your hand and walked down the road, peeking into one alley, then the next. He hesitated at one and then came to get you, leading you into that one. He stopped next to one of the houses and squatted down next to a trap door, tapped it three times with his wand and the door swung open, revealing a narrow wooden staircase leading into what seemed like a dark basement.

"Malfoy, I..."

"Draco."

"Huh?"

"Call me Draco, I'm not calling you by your last name either."

"No, you're calling me mudblood."

"Shut up", he sneered and pulled you close, pressing his lips onto yours to make sure you actually did shut up.

Hesitantly you laid your hands on his chest but he pulled away and gestured towards the entrance.

"We should really be going before someone finds out about this," he said.

"Are you embarrassed about me?," you asked, half joking.

"Yes. Now go!"

That hurt. But what did you expect? It was still Draco Malfoy after all, he never had a good word for anyone, especially not someone of your kind, and the fact that he apparently was attracted to you did not change that. And so you got out your wand and casted Lumos as you slowly walked down the stairs, the creaking from the wooden steps behind you let you know that Draco was following close behind. 

Suddenly your heart began to race and your hands trembled, in a hurry you waved your wand around to illuminate as much as possible. What if this was a trap? What if Draco had lured you here to do something terrible to you? How did you not think of that before? You really let your infatuation blind you.

Draco grabbed your wrist to still you.

"What is going on?," he asked in a hushed tone and in the light of your wand you saw his eyes roam the room.

"Why are you doing this? If any of your friends is going to jump out from behind a corner I will..."

"They're not. I promise," Draco said and eased his grip on your wrist. "They don't know I'm here."

"Again, why are you doing this then?"

He stepped closer. "Is it that absurd to you that someone might like you?"

"It is when that someone is you," you snapped. "You and your father aren't quite famous for liking my kind."

"My father... Always wanting me to be someone I'm not, I'm tired of it."

His words were spoken in a soft whisper but you saw the pain in his eyes. Draco slipped out of his coat and let it drop onto one of the crates that were strewn across the basement floor. You had no idea how to respond to what he just confessed to you, you had so many questions and yet wanted neither to intrude nor to destroy this moment and so you stayed silent and stood back to watch in the dim light of your wand how Draco shoved around a few crates to free up a part of the wall that had a small hole in it. A few taps with his wand and Draco turned the hole into a doorway. You stepped closer and peered in, it was a dark passage made from the same gray rock most houses here were made of, here and there were more wooden boxes and even a few candle holders. Draco grabbed his coat and went in first, after you followed the stones glided back into their former position. With a snap of his fingers warm candlelight started to flicker all around you and bathed the boxes, floor and walls in warm light.

Again Draco pulled you close to him, he cupped your cheek and gave you a soft kiss and another and another, being away from everyone gave you the ease to really enjoy it, focus on it. His lips tasted like green apples and whiskey, a dangerously sweet taste that you swore to never forget but would always miss. If only it would linger forever.

His lips left yours and he placed a trail of soft kisses along your jaw, your hands rested on his shoulders, fingertips digging in with every kiss. Draco's teeth grazed the sensitive skin of your neck and then he slid the coat off your shoulders, you let go of him to take it off entirely and threw it on top of his on a wooden box. He loosened his tie and pulled it over his head, followed by the gray sweater he was wearing. Wasting no time you followed suit. The candles did little to keep the cold at bay and yet your face was glowing, waves of heat crushing down on you as Draco took in every inch of you.

"Isn't it too cold for a skirt?," he asked, that stupid smirk playing on his lips again. "Or were you planning this?"

You gave him a playful shove. "Shut up, I just like it."

"Me too", he mumbled.

Draco played with the hem of your skirt and every once in a while his knuckles brushed against your thighs, making you squirm. His lips kissed their way back up to your mouth, a sigh escaped you but it was muffled by his kisses, he lifted your skirt up and you wrapped one leg around him, the fabric of his pants scraped along your legs and when your hips met his arousal was undeniable. You couldn't help the grin that was forming on your lips.

"Does my little mudblood like that?," Draco whispered and the hot breath hitting your lips seemed to intoxicate you further.

You nodded and drove your hips into his, Draco groaned and wrapped his arms around you to pull you close, your bodies flush against each other you were able to feel the heat radiating off of Draco. He always acted so cold that you had expected him to be just that but he actually was the opposite, warm and strangely comforting. The smell of fresh laundry, faintly tinted with a hint of cologne, engulfed you and you enjoyed every bit of it, this very moment and mostly Draco Malfoy's embrace. Silently you cursed yourself for your feelings.

Now it was your turn to let your mouth travel and stray from his lips, kissing along his sharp jaw line and brushing your lips over his smooth skin, planting a kiss here and there down his neck and Draco slightly bent his head to the other side to give you better access. You pushed the collar of his shirt aside and let your mouth ghost over his shoulder.

His hips pushed forward, grinding down on that sweet spot and you sank your teeth into his shoulder, eliciting a grunt from him.

"Draco, please...," you muttered.

"Please what?"

"I need you."

He let go of you, the cold hitting you where his body has been before and leaving you shivering.

"That's all I needed to hear, darling," Draco replied with a grin so genuine you didn't think he was capable of.

Quickly, he unbuckled his belt and you pulled your panties in one swift motion down to your knees and let yourself fall back onto one of the boxes. Draco wasn't even done when he pushed your back down onto the coats and lifted your legs up to remove your panties from you entirely, you caught him stuffing them into his pocket, causing you to clench.

He leaned down, placing his hands on either side of your head, kissing along your jaw and nibbling your ear.

"Just a little souvenir from my trip to Hogsmeade," he whispered. "Maybe you'll get it back next time but don't count on it."

The only response coming out of you was a groan, with a tight grip on his hips you tried to pull him down to you but he was too strong, Draco didn't budge even one inch. Instead he stood back up, towering over you and roaming every inch of your body with his gaze, making you self-conscious and so you tried to hide as much as you could with your hands and arms but Draco would have none of it and swatted them away.

"Do you really think I would do this if you weren't attractive?," he sneered, one of his hands firmly squeezed your thigh.

And then it travelled upwards, inching closer and closer to your core, his warm skin smooth on yours. You squirmed and tried to push your hips towards him but Draco stopped his movements, his gray eyes were boring into yours and he gave you a light slap onto the inside of your thigh, not an unpleasant feeling but you stopped for him regardless and only then he picked up what he was doing. When his fingertips brushed over your slit a shiver went down your spine and your skin was prickling, you inhaled sharply and the anticipation rushed through your every nerve. Draco was still watching you, taking in any reaction he was eliciting from you, especially when his fingers reached your clit. He laid the palm of his hand on your mound and drew lazy circles on your clit, you couldn't help but sigh and moan softly at his touch.

He leaned in closer, breaking eye contact now to get a better look at what he was doing to you, eyes flicking up occasionally. You reached down to him and placed your hand on his head, his blonde hair was slightly disheveled and tickling the inside of your thigh.

Painfully slow Draco dragged his fingers down, teasing your entrance and spreading your wetness.

You wanted to scream, you needed to feel him in you and at the same time you wanted this moment to last forever. That warm feeling that was spreading through your whole body, his stupidly perfect face as well as his fingers between your legs, both of you drunk on lust, just the two of you alone, hidden away from the world. How Draco out of all people desired you was beyond you but did it matter?

Your thoughts snapped back to this moment when he entered the first finger, slowly, his thumb back on your clit, and he moved his finger back and forth in a stroking motion. You gripped his hair and groaned, pushing your hips up as far as possible to meet his hand.

His palm met your clit when he pushed his finger in entirely, making you shudder, and then he slowly dragged his finger out again, adding a second finger and repeating his previous motions a few times, again watching your every movement to determine whether or not you liked what he was doing and, by Merlin, you did. And so when he removed his hand you whimpered at the loss of contact. 

"Don't worry, love," he said, place a kiss on your inner thigh and stood back up, casting a long shadow over you, the light of the torches behind him framing his silhouette but the rustling of his pants made it obvious to you what he was doing.

"Merlin, don't make me wait so long," you said and wiggled your hips around a little.

Draco leaned over you, again placing one hand next to your head to support himself, the other hand, as you noticed, was guiding his cock to your entrance, letting it glide through your slit to make it wet. Every time he rubbed over your clit you let out a whimper and a smirk spread over his lips. And then with one slow and smooth stroke he eased himself into you, staying there for a few seconds to let you adjust to his size, filling you out nicely and you sighed, holding on to his upper arms.

"Like this?," he asked, his face hovering over yours just mere inches.

You gave a small nod and wrapped your legs around his hips, pushing him further into you while you pressed your lips to his. Draco hungrily opened his mouth and let the tip of his tongue glide over your lower lip while his hips fell into a slow rhythm, gently gliding in and out of you.

As he picked up his pace your moans filled the dimly lit hallway and even Draco made more noise than you expected of him, his moans hit your lips, mixed with groans and occasional swearing. Your fingers trailed over his back and dug into his shirt and you sealed his lips with yours, both of you now panting into each other's mouth.

"My filthy little mudblood," he whispered against you and immediately latched onto you again. 

He cupped your cheek and you felt heat rushing back into your face. One of your hands found his hair again and you slightly tugged on it, eliciting another groan from Draco and in response he pulled out almost completely before slamming into you, repeating these motions a few times and turning you into a moaning mess.

And then he did pull out, leaving you empty, making you miss him although he was still right there.

"Turn around, bend over the box," Draco commanded, his voice void of the sweetness it still had moments ago but his eyes spoke volumes about his lust.

So you did as you were told, getting up on shaky legs and bending over, your forearms rested on the coats draped over the box and the cool air hit your ass and legs. Draco stepped close and pushed your skirt up, baring you once more for him and you could swear you heard him hiss. He laid one hand on your ass, giving it a firm squeeze and when you looked back you saw him looking down, marveling at you and your heart fluttered in your chest. A low moan escaped you when you felt him at your entrance again, teasing it by pushing in his tip and then removing it again. You gripped the fabric of the coat, nails digging into it, and you pushed your hips back to meet Draco's.

"Have some patience, will you?"

"Draco, I have waited long enough!" You failed to sound angry, instead your voice was oozing with desperation for him.

Slowly, too slow, Draco slid his hand upwards, from your ass under the hem of your shirt and farther up, dragging his fingers along your spine and when he reached the spot between your shoulder blades you could feel his erection pressed against your ass and you couldn't help but rubbing yourself against him.

He pushed your upper back down, making you arch your lower back, your chest and side of your face were pressed onto the box. His hand lingered on your upper back for a moment longer until he eased himself into you with a groan that echoed off the stone walls. This time Draco did not need to let you adjust, he gripped your hips and picked up the speed immediately, the hallways once more filled with the sound of your moans and of skin slapping against skin.

"Fuck...," you head him curse behind you, his voice low and raspy.

Draco snaked one arm around you and reached between your legs, drawing rhythmic circles on your clit and you bit down on the coat below you, keeping yourself from becoming too loud. His groans and moans mixed with the feeling of his cock slamming into you and his fingers on you were too much to handle. You felt a knot tightening in your belly, you whimpered his name over and over which only spurred him on.

Just as you thought you couldn't take it anymore, the knot exploded into a million pieces, shooting through every nerve in your body, leaving behind a tingly trail and left you panting, Draco's name still tumbling from your lips. He fucked you through your orgasm and only pulled out when you stilled.

"Look at you, such a needy mudblood cumming on my cock," he purred, the gentle gesture of caressing your back in sharp contrast to his words.

"What about you?," you asked, slowly turning onto your back, you were trembling and still had to catch your breath.

"Well, if you would be so kind to offer me your lips..."

He didn't have to ask twice. You lowered yourself onto your knees in front of him, the sight of his cock glistening in the light of the torches made you lick your lips on impulse and you didn't hesitate to wrap one hand around his shaft, pumping twice. Draco let out a sharp hiss when you licked along the underside of the tip.

As you took him into your mouth you looked up, his gray eyes seemingly glowing in the light of the fires, giving him an evil look befitting his reputation but his face was soft, moans falling from his lips and his hands found your head, fingertips massaging your scalp and guiding your head along his cock.

You made barely audible gagging noises as his tip hit the back of your throat and you kept it there for a few seconds, hearing Draco's breath hitch, before pulling your head away. Again, you looked up, Draco was watching you, following every single one of your movements with his eyes, his jaw was slack and his chest heaving. You licked your lips and a deep guttural groan came out of Draco's mouth. 

All sweetness flew out of the window, he guided your head back onto his cock and began rocking his hips back and forth to fuck your mouth. You sealed your lips tight around him, your tongue was pressing flat against his skin and within seconds you felt his cock twitch inside your mouth, Draco's rhythm became frantic just like his breathing and after just another few pumps he emptied himself onto your tongue.

He slipped out of your mouth, holding the eye contact you licked your lips to gather anything that might have been spilled and then swallowed.

"Good girl," he said in a whisper and caressed your cheek, then he grabbed your hand and pulled you up.

You saw his eyes flick to your lips before giving you a kiss, holding your head steady with both his hands, you returned the kiss and stayed in this position for a while, not wanting to let go of each other but eventually you had to part, even if it was just to catch some air.

"So... should we go back?"

He knitted his eyebrows. "Already? It's cold outside, we should stay a bit longer."

"Didn't think you would want to hang out with a mudblood," you said.

"Don't assume what I want or not," he sneered, a finger raised at you.

"Fine then, it's not like my friends seemed to be bothered anyways," you replied and let yourself fall back onto the box.

Draco tugged himself away, put his tie back on and straightened it and then sat down next to you, out of the corner of your eyes you saw him watching you, nervously you played with your fingers. It was no surprise to you that interacting with Draco in a friendly manner would be odd, wrong even, but this was a whole different level.

"Was this just the firewhiskey?," you finally asked, eyes fixed to your knees and afraid of the answer.

"You know it fills you with courage, right? Obviously our motivations came from outside that drink, you surely know that."

The heat was rushing into your face, you were embarrassed about wanting a guy like him but at least it was mutual. Not that it mattered, Draco didn't seem to have a lot of interest in other people, let alone a muggleborn. Pansy was a pureblood, of course he was willing to date her, but you?

"I suppose so." That was all you could say.

An arm snaked around your shoulders and Draco pulled you close, you turned your head towards him and pressed your lips to his, just briefly, and then he pulled away, took your chin in his other hand and tilted your head to the side, giving him access to your neck. Your skin was still tingling and so the sensation his kisses left behind were amplified, turning you once again into a mess. And then he let go.

"We should leave," he said. "Before someone misses us at dinner."

"And starts spreading stories about us?"

He pressed his lips into a thin line and inhaled sharply through his nose, watching you intently.

"You were the one afraid of being seen with me, I saw your nervous glances by the inn, whispering and watching for anyone nearby," he finally answered.

"I guess we both have a reputation to uphold."

"No." 

"What does that mean?"

Draco shook his head. "Nevermind."

"Fine, whatever. I'm not going to play your game. Now, please give me back my panties."

"As I said, next time...," Draco replied and grabbed your coats, tossing yours into your arms and motioned towards the hole in the wall.

The sun was already setting when you stepped out through the trap door, the snow blanket only became thicker in your absence. Draco climbed up the stairs behind you, closed the trap door and gave you an unexpected kiss on the cheek before heading down back towards the Three Broomsticks, leaving you behind with your very own souvenir, fresh memories of your last trip to Hogsmeade before the holidays and a longing you never felt before.


	2. The Prefect's Bathroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You spent weeks chasing after Draco so he would make good on his promise.

"Mr. Malfoy!" Slughorn gestured towards the desk at the front to indicate Draco to show the class his as always immaculate potion.  
On his way to the front he shot Potter a smug grin, you never cared much for their endless bickering and who was jealous of whom but that didn't prevent you from watching Draco regardless.  
You didn't know how you missed this until just a few weeks ago but his smugness and the way he sneered at people was weirdly a turn on for you. And now there he stood, towering over the apparatus on the desk, his family ring clanking against the glass as his long slender fingers wrapped around the flagon. In one swift motion he swirled it around and the deep purple of the liquid within cast a magenta light on his face, his gray eyes too appeared to be glowing, his white-blonde hair a stark contrast against his dark robes.  
A hand moved into your field of vision, waving you out of your thoughts.  
"Any reason you are this interested in potions?, your friend asked.  
"I'm not, Millie," you snapped at her. "Actually, yes, N.E.W.T. level is enough to keep me interested. I have to learn something, obviously."  
"This doesn't have anything to do with Malfoy, does it?," she whispered back, her head gesturing towards the front of the class.  
You shrugged and returned to your task of staring at Draco, despite your excuse not paying one bit of attention to what he was actually doing with his potion. It was no secret potions wasn't your strength but you had worked hard to get into the N.E.W.T. class but right now you felt like you should pick that habit back up right along with the potions books and maybe, just maybe, next time it will be you standing at the front and Draco would marvel at you, then you would cast him a smug grin. But those thoughts were pushed aside by the memories of that one afternoon in Hogsmeade and you let out a long sigh.  
"What is up with you?," Millie asked. "As far as I know you guys are not a thing, are you?"  
"No," you replied dryly and felt your chest tightening.  
Did you want to be in a relationship with Draco? Absolutely not. Did he make your heart flutter nonetheless? Yes. Did it hurt that he basically ignored you ever since you came back after Christmas? By Merlin, it did.  
"You know you shouldn't even try going after him, right? Look at those bull heads," your friend said with a nod towards Crabbe and Goyle. "They would probably rip you to shreds if there were no consequences to it."  
With your eyes back on Draco you gave her nothing but a groan. What had Draco said that day? Something about not caring about all of this anymore. It had to mean something, right? If you could get to him when he was alone you could just ask but you haven't seen him alone since... since Hogsmeade. It even seemed like one of his cronies always accompanied him to the bathroom. An idea shot through your head.  
"Do you know how to get into the prefect's bathroom?," you asked Millie.  
"Yes. Be a prefect."  
"Anything you would like to share with the class?," Slughorn asked, eyes fixed on you two.  
Draco looked up from the potion into your direction, you made eye contact and he raised his eyebrows but you immediately whipped your head around back to professor Slughorn.  
"No, I am sorry, professor. We were just talking about the N.E.W.T.s," you stammered, heat creeping up into your face.  
"Now, don't you think that is a topic for after class? But don't you worry, with a bit of studying all of you should pass just fine," he said, folding his hands over his belly. "Mr. Malfoy, please proceed."  
Keeping silent for the rest of the class you watched Draco present his potion and scribbled some notes here and there.

The light outside the potions classroom always seemed too bright for you after sitting in that dark classroom despite the hallways down here in the dungeons only being dimly lit by torches. And the air out here was much cooler, you pulled your robes closer around you and headed to the Great Hall for lunch.  
"So, the prefect's bathroom, huh?," Millie asked with her arms crossed over her chest. "What exactly do you want there?"  
"Take a bath, obviously," you answered with an eyeroll.  
"It doesn't happen to have something to do with that 'I'm-Too-Good-For-You' idiot, does it?"  
"What if it does?"  
"I knew it! I don't think you should put so much effort into someone who is so... him."  
You sighed. "I know, okay?"  
"And your plan is the prefect's bathroom??" Her voice did not hide the discontent.  
"Look at him, there is no way he's not making regular use of that. And I am certain he is not inviting Crabbe in to watch him bathe."  
Your friend snorted. "No, I suppose not. But you can't just wait around the corner of the bath and then casually ask him if he would be so kind to invite you in, can you?"  
"Why not? You could distract his idiot friends."  
"Oh, sure. What a fun idea. What do I get out of it?"  
"The satisfaction of knowing you helped a friend in need?"  
"Those needs are quite obvious indeed."  
"Please, I'll get you anything from Zonko's."  
You had no idea what drove you to do this, why you were so damn desperate for that stupid blonde icicle but the way things were going between you left a void in your chest you believed only Draco could fill.  
"Anything?"   
"Anything," you answered with a sigh.  
"Deal," Millie said, stretching out her hand towards you as you arrived at the door to the Great Hall.  
You shook her hand to seal the deal and then strolled along the endless tables. Most of the students were already eating, some only just filled their plates with a variety of food, some were about to finish dessert. You asked some classmates to scoop over and sat down next to them, your silver cup filled itself with water and you shoveled some grilled vegetables and a few fried sausages onto your plate, drowning it all in gravy.  
As you stuffed a sausage into your mouth you saw, out of the corner of your eyes, Millie playing around with her food instead of eating, you shot her a questioning look.  
"How about I take your free period and you go to Astronomy for me?," she asked.  
Shaking your head, you swallowed and gave her a grin. "No thanks. Besides, I have some homework to do still."  
"I cannot wait for classes to be over," she replied with a groan.  
"I thought you liked Astronomy."  
"I do, I just... Lately it's been a bit boring and last time it was so bad I fell asleep, I legitimately fell asleep!"  
"That is... Oh Merlin..." That was all you could get out between your laughter.  
Lunch passed quickly, the fits of laughter cheered you up immensely and did the opposite for Millie. Muttering countless apologies did only so much and so, after lunch, you bid her farewell and headed towards the owlery, making a quick detour on your way to your dormitory to change into warmer clothes.  
The grounds were covered in snow, the footprints of other students slowly erased by the fresh snow falling ever so gently from the gray clouds above the castle. Enjoying yourself a little out here you jumped onto a fresh patch of untouched snow, leaving your own prints in it and then went on your way towards the tower in the distance.  
The world seemed so peaceful and quiet when it was covered in white, the snow swallowing a lot of the noises coming from all over the grounds made you feel like you were the only one out here. At the foot of the owlery you held on to the railing and cautiously took one step at a time, watching out to not slip.  
At the top you could see the door was ajar and once you slipped in you faced the very man you've been practically chasing for a while now.  
Draco tensed up and whirled around but at the sight of you his shoulders dropped again, his features relaxed.  
"I'm not here to murder you," you said, holding your hands up in defense. "In fact, I'm not here for you at all."  
"Oh, really?," he asked.  
You tried your best to keep your cool, all those intricate plans you had already made in your head have suddenly become irrelevant.  
"Yes." You resisted those gray eyes, instead keeping yours fixed on your owl until she landed on your arm, her claws digging into your coat.  
She loved getting scratched right below her beak and so that's what you did, she closed her eyes and snuggled up to your arm. You heard Draco let out a sigh.  
"Who did you think I was?," you finally asked.  
"Nobody. Nothing you need to worry about." His voice was as cold as the air blowing through the tower, sending a shiver down your spine.  
"Very well. Why do you keep avoiding me?"  
"I don't, I'm still here and not running away, am I not?"  
You attached the tiny scroll you had in your pocket to your owl and sent her off through one of the small windows, watching her take off and quickly disappearing in the snow.  
The sound of footsteps grew closer and, to your surprise, Draco wrapped his arms around you, his face buried in your neck, inhaling your scent.  
Hesitantly you laid your hands on his arms and squeezed just lightly.  
"What is going on then?," you whispered, afraid the question was swallowed by the howling of the wind and the rustling of straw that was laying everywhere in the tower.  
"Am I not allowed to hug you?" His voice was muffled by your coat, his face still buried deep within, his warm breath lightly brushing your skin.  
"No... I mean, you are. You've just been very inaccessible to me ever since the holidays."  
"Just some issues at home, again, nothing you need to trouble yourself with."  
Draco kissed the small spot of skin in the crook of your neck that he managed to uncover and then let go. You turned around to face him, not certain whether or not you should be relieved. Issues at his home could mean anything, his friends with Death Eater parents themselves always at his side and the way he tensed up when you entered the owlery... No, you were not relieved about that but you'd be lying if it didn't make your heart do a tiny jump knowing that his avoidance really didn't seem to have anything to do with you.  
"What is the prefect's bathroom like?"  
"What? Why do you..."  
"I was just always wondering and you being a prefect..." you interrupted him. "I've never seen it and I heard it's supposed to be very beautiful so I got curious."  
He clearly was still puzzled where the question suddenly came from but he answered regardless.  
"It's not as grand as the bath we have at my home," he answered, fiddling with his family ring. "But it is the best you can get at Hogwarts."  
"Could your Majesty be more specific, please?," you groaned.  
"It is rather spacious and you finally can get a bath with some privacy there, it has some nice gimmicks, admittedly, like colorful water running out of various bath taps. I suppose it does have a touch of luxury to it."  
"Take me."  
Draco stepped closer, his mouth latching onto yours in a heartbeat and his fingers swiftly unbuttoned the first few buttons of your coat but you pushed him away.  
"Not that, idiot!," you said but couldn't suppress a giggle.  
"I'm sorry. I thought since I promised you a next time and we are alone..." A hint of scarlet was coloring Draco's cheeks.  
"I meant take me to the prefect's bathroom. How did you even assume I meant that? You do owe me a second time, yes, but I'd just prefer it to be somewhere with less owl droppings."  
Draco inhaled sharply. "I would love to take you to the bath but..."  
"But you're accompanied by your cronies for supervision and not to keep me away?"  
He didn't answer but there was no need to, you understood fully well.  
"Is there another way?," you asked.  
“If you manage to get them away from the door you could sneak in.”  
"I may be able to whip up a plan for that."  
"So, after dinner?"  
You nodded and your heart skipped a beat, finally you'll have him back for yourself, even if it was just for an hour or so. One big step and you were back in his arms, gazing into his big gray eyes, he laid a hand on your cheek, caressed it with his thumb, placed a brief kiss onto your lips and then moved to your ear, whispering the password for the prefect's bathroom. After that he parted from you.  
"I need to get going, I'm sorry, but I will see you tonight, my mudblood."  
"Asshole!," you called after him, gathering a bit of straw and tossing it in his direction but Draco was already out the door. Snow was blowing in and as you walked out after him the snowflakes melted on your hot cheeks.  
Slowly you took one step after the other, each time stepping next to Draco's fresh prints, yours from coming up have already been covered up by fresh snow.  
You loved when Hogwarts was decorated for the holidays, small lights dancing everywhere like twinkling stars, the giant trees Hagrid put up in the Great Hall and courtyard were always beautifully decorated with colorful Christmas baubles by Professor Flitwick and some students, mistletoes growing here and there in the hallways. But it was all gone now and unless you had some reason to return to Hogwarts after school you would never see it like this again.  
A big lump formed in your throat and you quickly swallowed it, this was hardly the time for sadness, you had homework to do and classes to attend before dinner would come around.  
In the distance you saw Draco walk across the bridge towards the castle, being greeted by probably some of his friends on his way, the distance and falling snow made it hard to tell but you were certain of it.

Defense Against the Dark Arts, usually a very interesting and obviously useful subject, seemed to be dragging on forever today. You kept staring at your book but your brain simply refused to comprehend any of the words, they might as well have been written in another language. You were also entirely clueless about what the professor was saying, your mind kept coming back to the owlery, to Draco, to dinner that by now was so close and yet so far, to what might happen after dinner and to the plan you made with your friend.  
"Okay, so whoever is going to guard Malfoy, I will tell them there is a spot on the Quidditch team for those who are at the sign up in the Slytherin common room first?," she asked.  
"Yes, exactly!"  
"And you think that works? Crabbe doesn't quite strike me as a Quidditch player."  
"If it's him tell him there is a buffet in the Great Hall. A kind of second dinner."  
"That is the most likely to work out of all of this, actually..."  
"It's worth a try. I don't know what else to do that won't involve getting us expelled."  
"True, Zonko's isn't worth risking that much."  
You snapped back to the present moment when your classmates around you started to pack up and so you quickly grabbed your book and parchment, stuffed them into your bag and hurried to the Great Hall, looking for Millie along the table. She spotted you first and waved until you saw her. You took the seat across from her and looked around, discovering the white-blonde head of hair belonging to Draco who was still eating. Letting yourself relax, you nibbled away on a Yorkshire pudding, keeping an eye on Draco so you would know when it was time to leave.  
"Eat, you will need the strength," Millie said with a wink. "I hate that I know this about you."  
"Oh, shut up. We all do these kinds of things."  
"A muggle born shagging a Malfoy? I am very certain you are the only one doing that."  
You punched her upper arm over the table, knowing full well that she was right made it even worse.  
"There he goes. With Crabbe, that's going to be a piece of cake."  
She was immensely proud of herself for that joke, a piece of cake would indeed get him away for certain. Your eyes followed the two of them, Draco made very brief eye contact with you and then disappeared out of the hall.  
"Do we go immediately or...?," your friend asked.  
"No, we should wait a few minutes to make sure Crabbe is settled at his position. Even he is stupid enough, if you tell him there is a buffet down here he will tell you that it's called 'dinner'."  
"I firmly believe that he is indeed stupid enough but I could also just say Honeydukes is giving away free candy."  
"That is absolutely brilliant," you said. "I love you. Let's do it!"  
You jumped up from your seat, Millie stared at you with wide eyes, grabbed a lamb chop and ran after you.  
As fast as you could you hurried towards the Grand Staircase and took two steps at once, resting a bit halfway to catch your breath and let your friend catch up with you, then you continue the pace until you reached the fifth floor. Entirely out of breath you leaned against the wall and waited for Millie.  
"He's not going to drown if you show up 5 minutes late, you know that, right?," she asked, gasping for air, her brows furrowed.  
"Yes, yes. Now, let's go on."  
At the end of the hallway you saw the statue in front of the prefect's bathroom and Crabbe right next to it.  
"Alright, showtime," Millie said and pressed the lamb chop into your hand.  
"Wait, that's..." No use, she was already headed for the bathroom door and so you pressed yourself against the door next to you, hoping the shadows will cover you enough or at least that Crabbe would be so fixated on the candy that he pays nobody else any mind.  
And just a few moments later he hurried past you and out of sight, your friend strolling up to you behind him and she grabbed the lamb chop.  
"Zonko's. You owe me. And don't come crying when he ignores you again," she said with a finger lifted up to your face. "Or, you know, just a little crying is fine. Anyways, go!"  
You didn't have to be told twice, you whispered a silent thank you to her and then made a little sprint to the bathroom door, you said the password Draco told you, hoping he wasn't lying to you. He wasn't, the door swung open and revealed white marble and bubbles floating through the air and a colorful, soft light. Silently you stepped inside, the door closed with a thud behind you and you were engulfed in the sound of running water splashing into the big pool that was sunk into the middle of the bathroom floor, hundreds of taps were all around it, bubbles, steam and water of various colors coming out of them.  
Draco was sitting in the pool, arms stretched out over the edge. He turned his head at the sound of the door closing.  
"So, this is it," he said. "Not much but it'll do for the remainder of my time at Hogwarts."  
"Not much? You're even more spoiled than I thought. This is incredible, look around you!"  
"For your low standards maybe."  
"My low standards would explain why I'm going after you."  
"Shut up and undress, mudblood."  
By now you were so used to him calling you mudblood that you started to associate it to something almost affectionate, no matter how much the rational side of your brain was screaming whenever he said it.  
"You make it sound like an order," you replied.  
"It is an order."  
"You don't get to order me around!"  
And yet you peeled yourself out of your robe, hung it on one of the hooks on the wall next to Draco's robe, followed by your tie, sweater and crisp white shirt. Lucky for Draco he made no more comment and instead turned his head away to hide his smirk, meanwhile you took off your shoes and socks, skirt and underwear landed on a marble bench and then you made your way over to the edge of the pool to dip your toes in, the water was pleasantly warm, had a purple hue and smelled faintly of plums, sweet and spicy at once.   
You stepped down until the water engulfed your whole body, you moved around a bit, causing tiny waves to flow away from you and you took a good look at your surroundings. Everything was made out of the same white marble except for the hundreds of golden taps and the stained glass windows in countless colors. In the biggest window was a mermaid swimming in her own pond made of glass but the next time your eyes swept over it she was sitting on a rock.  
"Thank you for showing me this." You were genuinely grateful, Draco could talk badly about this all he wanted, he would never be able to shatter this beauty.  
You heard a soft splash behind you and then his arms wrapped around you, once again you found yourself in this position today with his lips placing gentle kisses into the crook of your neck, a hum was his only reply.  
The air was filled with the sound of the smallest of waves hitting the marble, water dripping from the taps into the pool and you could swear the mermaid in the window was singing.  
"Will you tell me now what was going on in the owlery?"  
"No."  
You sighed and decided not to press it, not right now at least. Instead you would enjoy the moment and relax. Draco let go of you so you could turn around and face him, he drove you back until your backside hit the edge of the pool and immediately he caged you in with his arms, his face was close to yours and his gray eyes didn't leave yours even once.  
"Did you come here to prey on me or to get fucked?"  
Your heart picked up in speed at his words, you clenched around nothing and you were certain he could hear the drumming coming out of your chest, no doubt not missing the scarlet that was creeping into your face either. To distract Draco from it you splashed him with water but he didn't budge.  
"Maybe I want to spend a nice evening with you."  
"You would never," Draco sneered. "So, which one is it?"  
"A little bit of both but since you don't want to answer my questions I only have one option left," you replied and let your fingertips travel up his chest.  
One hand still holding on to the edge, he laid his other hand on your neck and leaned in for a kiss. You closed whatever minimal distance was left and sealed his lips with yours, Draco licked over your lower lip and you let him in, entirely skipping the slow and gentle kisses that usually preluded this, hungrily you explored each other's mouth, tongue dancing around tongue, teeth clanking against teeth, lips crashing against lips. It felt so good to have his hands and lips on you again. His hand wandered to the back of your head, meanwhile you held on to his shoulders, wrapping your legs around his hips, his erection became undeniable. The feeling of his hard member pressed against your thigh sent a jolt of arousal through your body and you moaned into his mouth, in response Draco ground his hips into yours. You adjusted yourself so that his cock was gliding against your folds, creating friction on your clit, the movement slowed down by the water made it both gentle but also unbearable at the same time.  
Draco's lips left yours and you sucked in as much air as possible, he too had to catch his breath but his hand was steady on the back of your head, scraping over your scalp, drawing circles with his fingertips, travelling down to massage your neck and left shoulder, squeezing the muscle just right, then caressing your collar bone, his skin was barely touching yours but you could feel the movements under water all the same. Then he cupped your breast and gave it a gentle squeeze, using his thumb to toy with your nipple, his eyes were following his fingers the whole time.  
"Get up on the edge," he said.  
"Why?"  
"Trust me, just do it."  
And so you lifted yourself up, Draco laid his hands on your hips and helped you to plant your butt on the marble, your legs still dangling in the pool, foam was accumulating around them. Draco caressed your thighs and placed his hands on your knees, when he licked his lips you knew exactly what his plan was, that alone earned him another moan.  
He pried your legs open, his eyes were glued on your cunt and he moved closer, his hands gliding along your thighs until they met your hips, his thumbs were caressing your inner thighs, drawing lazy circles on your skin and he peppered your inner thigh with kisses painfully close to your core. Your hand found his head and you raked your fingers through his hair, whimpering with every touch of his lips. Draco brushed his thumbs over your folds and parted them slightly, a groan fell from his mouth at the sight of your wetness and he dragged his tongue over it, savoring the taste and swallowing your juices. You gripped his hair tight, your hips snapped forward and you inhaled sharply. He stroke you with his tongue a few more times before putting his focus on your clit, toying with it with the tip of his tongue, swirling around it, stroking it slowly and once you started rocking your hips against his face, he dug his fingers into your thighs but his tongue explored your folds and ignored your clit again to let you come down a little.  
And then he really went for it. His lips sealed around your clit, his tongue flicked it over and over, eliciting moans from you, then he sucked on it, first gently, then picking up in intensity while his tongue was still playing with you. You couldn't help but press his face into you, still rocking your hips, your moans grew louder and your breathing became ragged.  
His pace was relentless but steady and you were dangerously close, hanging on one thin thread that was about to snap, you could already feel the wave of pleasure about to wash over you when Draco pulled away and gave you a pat on your thigh.  
"No, you asshole, keep going!," you shouted, instead of an orgasm it was desperation washing over you and instinctively you kicked Draco, or tried to at least.  
"Really? Kicking me? Now, now, I don't think you deserve to cum anymore."  
Frustrated you let out a loud groan and splashed some water in his direction, Draco however climbed out of the pool and seeing his cock hard so close to you you'd only have to stretch out your arm and reach for it made you clench.  
"Please?," you asked, trying to sound as sorry as possible and batting your eyelashes at him.  
"We'll see."  
He held out his hand for you but as soon as you grabbed it, he yanked you up with a force you didn't know he had in him. Draco spun you around and made you face the wall, your chest pressed against it, the marble felt cold against your cheek. With ease he held your wrists together behind your back, kicked your legs apart and made you tilt your hips back so he had good access to you.  
With a smack that was echoing throughout the bath his hand landed on your ass, making you jump.   
"That is for kicking me."  
"I didn't!"  
Another smack. "But you tried. And that one was for talking back."  
Heat was pooling again between your legs, the stinging sensation on your skin was actually pleasant and secretly you hoped he would spank you again but instead Draco gripped your hips with one hand, the other let go of your wrists and guided his cock between your legs and in one swift upward motion his tip was in you, slowly you lowered yourself on it, taking it in inch by inch, stretching you out, Draco let out a low moan once he was fully inside of you.   
Your hands found the wall and you held yourself steady while Draco held on to you, sliding out half way before pushing back into you, he was slow and deliberate, making you moan with every push into you and his fingertips were digging into your flesh. With that tight grip on you he picked up speed and started pounding into you, his own groans were filling the air quickly, leaving you a whimpering mess, hungry for more, hungry for him. You pushed your hips farther back against him, trying to feel as much of Draco inside of you as possible, with every pound into you your ass smacked against his skin.  
"Fuck, you feel so good," he muttered between his moans.  
Your whole body moved with his frantic rhythm, pulling out and sinking back into you over and over and over, you wanted it to never end but then he stopped again. Draco pulled out of you, one hand left your hips and you were about to try to kick him a second time when you felt the hot streaks of his cum landing on your ass. Turning your head, you caught him pumping his cock a few more times, mesmerized by the look if his seed on you. He snaked one arm around you, his hands groping at your tits and, still facing the wall, you felt his back flush against yours and he gave your shoulder an almost tender bite, then he let go.  
"So, I suppose I still don't deserve to cum?," you asked while turning back to face him.  
"No but I will make you regardless."  
His words echoed through your head while he lowered himself on his knees before you, motioning for you to lift one leg and once you did he grabbed it and laid it over his shoulder, giving himself perfect access to your waiting cunt. With one hand you held yourself up against the wall while the other one was guiding his head towards you and he did not let you down. Not waiting one second longer he lapped at your core, his lip latched onto you, licking and sucking your folds and your clit. His hands travelled up the back of your thighs and then found your ass, pressing you closer against his face. After everything he had already done to you this night, your clit was highly sensitive, the feeling of his tongue on your clit brought you close in a short time and it was his name moaned by you that was echoing off the walls when you came on his face, grinding against it, the tight grip on his hair did not seem to bother him. On the contrary, it spurred him on to lick you through your orgasm, enjoying the feeling of you against him and most of all the taste of you. Once you came down from your orgasm he pulled away and looked up at you, his hot breath hitting your exposed folds. Your chest was heaving, you tried to catch your breath in this hot and thick air around you while you lowered your trembling leg and helped Draco back up.  
He placed gentle kisses on your shoulder, neck and jaw, nibbled on your earlobe while his fingers traced the trail his lips left and then wrapped you in his arms.  
"We should probably wash ourselves before we leave," he whispered in your ear.  
Draco was right but you just didn't want to leave, you embraced him, gave him a kiss and squeezed your eyes shut, hoping to never wake from this dream. But he pulled away and gently guided you back to the edge of the pool.  
"Crabbe may be a thick oaf but if I take too long he might try to come in anyways, he has to come back to his stash of candy after all," he said holding your hand while you lowered yourself into the water. "Believe it or not, I'm not keen on using an unforgivable curse."  
"You wouldn't kill him, wiping his memory would be enough, you know?"  
He slipped into the water beside you, both color and smell had changed while you had been busy. Now it was a dark blue and the smell reminded you of a fresh ocean breeze and only now you notice that no light fell through the windows anymore, the only lights came from the torches on the walls, giving the white marble an orange flickering glow.  
Draco returned to the underwater seats while you swam a few laps around the pool, moving the foam away with your hands, when you got to where Draco sat you tried to give him a foam beard but he quickly grabbed your wrists and prevented you from it.  
"For a long time I believed you killed Dumbledore," you said, the way his eyes bore into yours and the tightening grip he had on you made you regret it immediately.  
"Everyone did. For once in my life I was grateful Potter is always running his fucking mouth."  
Thankfully, Draco loosened his grip and gently massaged your wrists with his thumbs.  
"You're still not going to tell me what is going on, are you?"  
He shook his head, droplets fell from his white-blonde hair. "No."  
In silence you sat together for a bit, your shoulders were touching and you continued to play around with the foam while Draco sat still and watched you.  
His fingers drew patterns on your back, the delicacy of it sent tingles through you, this was a whole different level of intimacy, a very pleasant one. But Draco got up, wordlessly, and left the pool towards where your clothes were stored. You hurried up the steps of the pool and came after him, leaving light blue puddles of water along the way.  
"I have to go first, you wait a few minutes before you can leave. I'm not sure how late it is but I suggest you go straight to your dormitory."  
You nodded slowly, the bubble of intimacy was burst and you didn't know how to feel or what to say and so you just watched him getting dressed, the amount of work he put into his hair was ridiculous but also charming.  
"Malfoy, you're nothing but vain," you said with a giggle.  
"Oh yeah, mudblood? It's called 'carrying myself with pride', you should try it some time."  
You scrunched up your nose in response and then got yourself ready.  
"So, you promised to give me my panties back last time, remember?"  
"I didn't promise, I said you could maybe have them back but I decided to keep them."  
Playfully you hit him against the shoulder.   
Before Draco was going to leave, he gave you one last long kiss, his lips warm and soft on you, that delicious and by now familiar taste lingering even after he parted from you.  
"I told you this wasn't the firewhiskey. We will do this more often." It wasn't a mere request, Draco made very clear what he wanted and that he would get it.  
And then he was out the door, giving you no choice in this matter. Not that you weren't loving it anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took longer than I thought, and what was once supposed to be a oneshot now has a second chapter and a hint of plot, whoops.  
> I hope you enjoyed this!


	3. The Note

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You do not want to anger Draco. Unless...?

Finding a note from Draco on your bed was probably the last thing you had ever expected to happen. Just two months ago you would have bet he'd much rather kill you but, as it turned out, he was full of surprises. You unfolded the parchment when you were alone in the dormitory and read:

_Meet me on the seventh floor in front of the big tapestry at 4pm._

_D._

He didn't specify anything else but you were very well aware of what room he had chosen this time. There was something thrilling about sneaking around the castle to spend time together but if you were being honest with yourself, what did you even know about him apart from the fact that he was in a racist murder cult and had a new found taste for muggle-borns, the very people he used to look down on for years, and that he was actually still a snob? Joining the Death Eaters wasn't his idea, you saw how he hesitated during the battle and you had seen the healing scratches on the tattoo up close in the bath. And you knew that, despite how much he talks about hating Hogwarts, he put a lot of effort into the school in his own strange way. Sure, he liked to abuse his powers as prefect but he still tried and he was a hard-working student, his worst grades were Exceeding Expectations, usually he reached an Outstanding. Others always said it's because of his father's influence but Draco was still holding his grades up after his father's word and money became useless. And he knew how to make you see stars, so well even that the feeling of him in you, his lips and hands on you occupied every little space in your mind, the ghost of his touches lingering even days later.

Making your way to the Great Hall you wondered how the note got into the dormitory though. Did Draco drag Millie into this just like you had? You would just have to ask her during breakfast.

"I didn't bring in any note from him," she said. "Do what you will but I won't get close to that weasel, sorry."

It was no secret she disapproved of your little adventures with him but that didn't matter at the moment, what bothered you was who else knew about it.

"Have you considered simply asking him?," she added. "You'll be meeting him anyways, won't you? So instead of worrying about something that might not even be an issue you should enjoy your day until you get your answer."

How, despite of her hatred for Draco, she still supported you in this was beyond you but you loved her for it. Looking over to where he sat, you saw that he was surrounded by the usual people and, while they were all joking around, laughing, yelling and pushing around some other child, Draco sat still and silent, chin in his hand and eyes fixed on the food in front of him.

"You think he cursed someone?," you asked, turning back to your friend.

"Just stop it, please. Wondering about it won't get you any further," she answered with an eyeroll. "Did you do your Charms homework? Not to distract from your worries but I _really_ need to copy your essay."

You snorted and pulled out the parchment. "Hurry up though and make sure to change a thing or two or he will know."

"This isn't my first rodeo as you very well know. But thank you, you're a life saver."

Since the stress of spending countless nights doing your homework instead of sleeping has gotten to you in fifth year, you have become much better at doing your assignments on time. That didn't mean you stopped copying something here and there and now the thoughts of Draco sometimes stole your entire focus so you ended up with half-assed assignments just like the one you just let Millie copy.

"You do know that you used the wrong spell?," she asked, looking up and a big grin was stretched over her face.

"What?" You grabbed the parchment and skimmed it.

"You were supposed to write about the Cleaning Charm but instead wrote about the Drought Charm. On the bright side, you perfectly described how the Drought Charm is used to clean objects so I suppose you can just cross it out and replace it with 'Cleaning Charm' instead."

With a sigh you grabbed her feather and made some corrections, mumbling to yourself about how stupid this will look.

"Consider yourself lucky it's Flitwick's class," Millie said. "McGonagall would probably scold you for it in front of the entire class."

"Thank you for copying my homework, I guess."

"Anytime! Just being a good friend."

But you weren't listening to her anymore. When Draco got up and caught your eye, he winked at you and you felt like you were about to melt into a puddle. Your eyes followed him until he left the Hall, his cronies trailing after him. The surge of excitement that shot through you slowly turned into dread, creeping up your spine and into your head. He should not have this kind of effect on you, or any kind at all for that matter. Millie loved to remind you that he was not a nice person, that he kept calling you that horrible name, that he should have been held accountable for everything but especially for still bullying younger students and calling muggle-born students 'mudblood'. When you asked if she thinks he calls others that too and not only you, she whacked you over the head and said that maybe you did deserve each other after all.

After breakfast you hurried to the Charms classroom, running late was always an annoyance with all these stairs and it seemed to you like you haven't learnt your lesson in all those years at Hogwarts.

  
  


Last time you anticipated a meeting with Draco, time crept slowly, every minute dragging on forever and ever but this time it seemed like time was flying and on Fridays you were free after lunch so you were going to watch Quidditch practice until it was time to head all the way up to the seventh floor. The Room of Requirement was located there, one of Draco's smarter ideas to use it, nobody would be able to disturb you in there so the only thing he'd have to worry about now would be how to get away from his friends but as dense as they were he surely had no problems with that.

The stands were covered in snow still and so you climbed up one of the towers to get a dry seat, the wood was creaking and the banners flapping in the wind they were barely able to keep out, creating a deafening cacophony inside the tower. When you reached the top you were met by greetings from other students, all huddled up together against the cold and watching the training that was about to commence. With most of your friends in classes there was not much else to do than either watching Quidditch, hang out in the library to study or taking a walk around the grounds but you didn't feel like studying, your mind was too occupied, and you also didn't want to stroll too far from the castle or you'd have to walk all the way back. Getting a head start on your assignments wasn't something you'd want to focus on right now either and so you sat down, pulling your hat over your ears, a warm coat draped over your shoulders and a scarf covering the bottom half of your face, you watched the team mounting their brooms and pushing off the muddy ground, the team captain released the quaffel and bludgers, one player zoomed over your head to get a better outlook over the field. 

The first time you showed your parents your flying skills your mother was beside herself with worry, she had asked for the headmaster's phone number to tell him about her safety concerns and between fits of laughter you had to explain to her that calling would not be an option. She did end up actually sending your owl to get her message across.

When the training was in full swing you spotted Crabbe and Goyle on the tower next to the one you were on but no blonde head was in sight, you heard the bells from the clock tower, the time had flown by just like the Quidditch players and signalled you to leave already. You rushed back down the wooden stairs and took a shortcut over the grass, though it was more of a slippery mixture between snow and mud, making you regret your decision but you finally managed to reach the castle and made for the Grand Staircase. Next time the bells rang you slowed down, you still had a few minutes and so you strolled the last few steps up, cleaned your boots with the charm you so absentmindedly confused in your assignment, took your hat and scarf and pushed them down in the big pockets of your coat. At the top of the stairs you retraced the steps you had walked so often during your fifth year, turning left at the corner you saw the slender blonde man in front of the tapestry waiting for you.

"Did someone follow you?," he asked.

"Hello to you too. And no, not that I am aware of."

Silently he walked back and forth by the tapestry a few times until fine lines appeared on the wall opposite to you, those lines became more and more distinct until you could make out the door to the Room of Requirement. Draco grabbed your hand and pulled you towards it, taking another look around the corridor, then pushing the heavy door open with his shoulders and both of you disappeared inside, the door vanishing behind you, leaving nothing to behold but a naked stone wall. Not wasting another second, Draco grabbed your face and gave you a long, hungry kiss, refusing to let go of you but eventually he had to and you had time to take a look around. The room was now much smaller than you remembered but back then it also had a much different purpose and had to have enough room for many people, now it was just the two of you. 

It was small but cozy, there was a fireplace with an already crackling fire that reminded you of that one afternoon in The Three Broomsticks before Christmas, in front of it was a small table with two mugs and a big sofa, a quilt in all house colors was draped over it.

"I don't see a bed," you said, getting straight to it, and you walked over to the sofa to take a look into the mugs, they were filled with butterbeer.

"We don't need one." Draco stepped up to you and helped you out of your coat, tossing it over the arm rest. "If I recall correctly, we can do very well without a bed."

"I suppose you are right, we haven't needed one yet."

Draco sat down on the sofa and took both mugs, pressing one into your hands as you sat down next to him, he laid his arm around your shoulder, not quite snuggling up to you and yet holding on to you.

"Is this a date?," you asked, fiddling with the handle of your mug.

He didn't reply, instead he took a huge sip of his butterbeer and placed the mug back on the table, then he leaned in towards you and placed sloppy kisses on your neck, his hand cupping your chin and tilting your head to the side.

"Remember when you busted us in fifth year with your stupid Inquisitorial Squad?" You didn't know why this was the first thing you thought of but just one real conversation was all you wanted from him.

Draco pulled away from you with a sigh. "Really? Out of all the things we could talk about, you choose that?"

"You didn't make the impression of wanting to talk at all. It was just that being here just reminded me of that."

"Of course I remember, my friends also destroyed the Room of Hidden Things, happy?," he snarled and withdrew his arm from your shoulder, reacting far angrier than you had anticipated.

"Draco, please. I didn't want to upset you, I'm sorry. We can talk about something else or not at all if you prefer."

"I'll tell you what upsets me, _mudblood._ "

Ah, there it was, not a strange pet name anymore but rather spat out with hatred and disgust. You clutched your mug, took a deep breath to keep yourself calm and watched his face twist into something you have witnessed all too often, a mix between rage and hurt.

"What upsets me is that you turn out to be one of those who hold my past against me."

"You keep calling me a mudblood," you interrupted him but he would have none of it.

"I put my neck on the line to spend time with you, do you realize that? If my father finds out about this I am dead. Literally."

"Who did you give the note to then? They could have read it!" Again, he didn't bother answering.

"Someone snitched about the whole thing in Hogsmeade and ever since I'm being watched. And you go ahead and scratch some old wounds, _that_ upsets me."

Your eyes flickered towards his left forearm and back up to his eyes, cold and gray, boring into your soul and making you shudder.

"Draco, I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to."

"But you have."

"If being caught is concerning you so much, why the note?"

"It doesn't matter who it was."

"Did you curse someone?" The question has been burning in the back of your mind and finally it was out there but you didn't feel any better.

" _Did I curse someone_?", he hissed between his teeth. "Do you really think I would curse someone for a mudblood like you?"

Tears were stinging your eyes, you gripped your mug so tight your knuckles turned white and you kept reminding yourself to take long and deep breaths, to keep yourself from crying and falling apart in front of him. Millie's voice was floating through your mind, reminding you that he wasn't worth it.

Draco got on his knees on the sofa, inching towards you but you kept sliding away, your heart was about to thump through your chest and when your back hit the arm rest your mug fell to the ground but before you could get away Draco had you pinned beneath him like a predator who finally caught his prey.

"Don't ever assume I would go through trouble for you," he said, grabbing your wrists when you tried to push him off you.

You didn't dare to reply but you knew he was lying. He had to. He was going through trouble for you, wasn't he?

Draco lowered himself down to you, his lips hovering next to your ear. "You're not worth it."

Despite how tight your chest felt and how much his words hurt, his low voice whispering into your ear and the way he pinned you down ignited a spark between your legs and you groaned, hating yourself for feeling like this.

One of your hands got free, with hardly any effort you tried to get him off of you again but he used the opportunity to grab your chin, holding your head in place and his lips immediately found yours. Instead of wrestling him off, your hand came to rest on the back of his head and you parted your lips for him.

"Dirty mudblood," he whispered against your lips and you felt the warmth of his tongue gliding over your lips. The grip on your chin tightened, he had let go of your other hand too to support himself and so your hand was free to roam his back, his shoulders, his upper arm and back again, feeling every single shift of his muscles when he moved. His kiss was rough and demanding, desperately he tried to devour you, hungry for more, for everything you could give him.

When he finally came up so both of you could take a breath his lips were glistening in the light of the fire, his features had softened just a bit, still glaring at you however as if he hadn't just given you the most breathtaking kiss. Draco adjusted his hand to hold your jaw now, the tips of his fingers digging into your cheeks. 

Looking down you couldn't help but notice the bulge in his pants and as in reflex your hips bucked up to meet his, to no avail. His fingers dug deeper into your flesh, forcing you to open your mouth.

"You'll only get what I deem fit, understood?"

With the tight grip on you he held your head in place, making it impossible for you to nod.

"I asked if you understood," Draco spat out.

"Uh huh." Your mouth wouldn't allow proper words to come out either but this seemed enough for Draco.

"Good girl."

He leaned back, his free hand fumbling with his belt and then opening the pant buttons, you watched him, anticipation sending tingles through your body. Finally, his erection sprang free and your mouth started to water at the sight of it. Draco moved forward until the tip of his cock was brushing against your lips and a wanton moan escaped you.

"That's right," he whispered, let go of your jaw and pushed himself past your lips.

You laid your tongue flat against the tip and closed your lips around him, savoring the drop of precum you could taste and you pushed your head forward as much as you could, licking down his shaft and looking up at Draco who was watching you, watching his cock disappear in your mouth. He let out a hiss and entangled his hand in your hair to guide you, when he thrust his hips forward his cock hit the back of your throat and he held you in place, groaning your name as you gagged on him, tears collecting in the corner of your eyes but you enjoyed feeling and tasting every inch of him. Draco pulled out to let you breathe before plunging back in, repeating the same steps a couple of times.

He picked up in speed, moaning and groaning, the fingers in your hair gripping it, pulling on your head and with every snap forward your lips reached the base of his cock. You could feel the twitching on your tongue and Draco's erratic breathing filled the air, mixing with the crackling of the fire. A shudder went through Draco and then you felt it, the hot ropes of cum dripping down your throat. He fucked your mouth through his orgasm until he spent himself entirely in you, held your head in place for a few seconds and then pulled his softening cock out of you. Your tongue collected anything that might have spilled out of your mouth while you held eye contact with him. Draco watched you, mesmerized, as you swallowed his cum.

"I must be worth something, huh?," you asked, smirking at him.

"Shut up, I'm not done with you," Draco replied, tugging himself away regardless.

The spark between your legs was now a raging fire, desperate for his touch, needy for his attention. The raw animalistic passion awakened something in you, you needed Draco to take you right here and now, nothing else seemed to matter and so you sat back up and straddled him, grinding your hips against his but he pushed you off.

"I see you did not understand but don't worry, darling, I will make you."

_Darling._ That was new and it gave you goosebumps. Oblivious to the effect his words had on you however, Draco grabbed you by your shoulders and pushed your upper body down so you lay over his lap, he pushed your skirt up and pulled down your panties, exposing you to him entirely.

Without a warning his hand landed on your ass with a loud smack, making you squeal, followed by another smack and another. Your squeals turned into moans and between the smacks Draco caressed your tender skin before spanking you again.

"You don't get to take what you want," he said, every word accentuated by a slap. "You are beneath me."

"Hey, what the..." You lifted your head up and looked back at him but Draco took that opportunity to shove two fingers into your mouth to shut you up, instinctively you started sucking on them and Draco shot you a smirk.

Another spank and Draco rested his hand on you, kneading your flesh, trailing his fingers over the redness he caused, you were was so sensitive by now that even just ghosting his fingers over your skin was enough to send shivers down your spine. His fingers trailed closer and closer between your legs and you pushed your ass up as much as possible, exposing your wetness. Draco was quick to notice and wasted no time spreading it with his thumb.

Whenever he rubbed over your clit you groaned, biting into the fabric of your sleeve to keep yourself from moaning, with limited success when you felt one finger teasing your entrance, circling around it, collecting more of your juices while his thumb was still on your clit. Finally, he pushed in and your hips bucked, meeting his finger and you couldn't hold back the moans anymore. But you needed more from him.

"Draco, please..."

"Please what?"

"Please, I need you."

"So desperate...," he murmured and added a second finger, watching you squirm under his touch.

His other hand travelled down your back in slow strokes while his fingers were pumping in an out of you. When it came to a halt on your ass he gave you another hard slap, you clamped down on his fingers and groaned his name.

"That's right, you're mine," he said, spanking you once more and you could feel him growing hard again.

He curled his fingers inside you, hitting that sweet spot and you pushed your hips back, meeting his hand and trying to get him as deep inside of you as possible.

"My sweet little mudblood can't get enough of me, can you?"

His voice was low and raspy, every syllable brought you closer to the edge. Draco pulled out his fingers and you whined out of frustration, he gave you one last slap before pushing you off and turning you back onto your back. In an instant he was looming over you again, his lips attacking your throat and his fingertips caressing the inside of your thighs, leaving a wet trail on your skin. He licked and sucked and nibbled right below your ear, no doubt bruising the skin, and in an awkward attempt you tried to get rid of your panties that were keeping your knees together. Unsuccessfully. But Draco picked up on it and took them off.

"Don't you dare keeping those too!"

"We'll see," Draco replied.

He tossed your panties aside, draped one of your legs over the back of the sofa to spread them and went back to placing kisses all over your throat and jaw, he ground his hips against you and the bulge in his pants rubbed over your core, causing friction on your clit and making you moan into his ear. You reached down, trying to undo his belt but he swatted your hands away and sat up. The air felt cold against the wet spots he left on your skin, you got goosebumps as you watched him take out his cock.

"You left a wet spot on my pants, you filthy..."

"Mudblood, I know," you interrupted him. "Just fuck me."

"Shut up."

His left hand rested on your thigh, the other was wrapped around his shaft, with his thumb he gathered the drop glistening on the tip of his cock and spread it. You groaned in frustration as he started pumping his member and made no move whatsoever towards you but he watched you, watched your reactions to what he was doing. Your nails were digging into his thighs but he didn't mind, he was too focused on fucking his hand, looking at the bruises he left on your throat, how your chest was heaving under your half unbuttoned shirt, your skirt hiked up and legs spread just for him.

"So beautiful," he whispered, more to himself, and rocked his hips into his hand.

"Draco..."

"I said shut up," Draco hissed, his hand left your thigh and shot out to your throat, squeezing the sides for a few seconds, making you feel dizzy and light-headed.

He glided between your folds, getting his cock wet with your juices and then, slowly, pushed inside of you, you held on to his arms, inhaling sharply when he was situated inside of you. His fingers were still wrapped around your throat, squeezing every now and then, the gentle kisses Draco placed on the corner of your mouth were a sharp contrast to the rather quick pace he picked once you had adjusted to him. 

"Fuck, you feel so good," he mumbled against your lips. "I could do this all day."

You wrapped your legs around his hips in response as if you were trying to keep him there, make him stick to his words.

Draco pulled out of you, just to plunge back in immediately, eliciting a loud moan from you. His hips slammed into yours in a frantic rhythm, his face was so close to yours that his heavy breathing, moans and groans hit your ear, filling your head with nothing but his lewd sounds. Your fingers dug into his arms, you thrust against him as much as you could, whimpering in need. You heard him chuckle.

"Look at you, such a good girl for me," he whispered into your ear.

"Yes, I am," you managed to get out between moans, there was no shame in admitting it.

Draco was panting and sweating, a strand of his blonde hair clung to his forehead as he was pounding into you. His fingers were digging into your flesh, no doubt leaving bruises behind, marking you as his along with the bruises on your neck his lips left behind. He nibbled on your earlobe and then pushed himself up.

His arms wound around your thighs and he grabbed your ass, lifting you up just a few centimeters but that was enough to angle you in a way that allowed him to pound into you harder, his lust blown pupils made his pale eyes appear dark as he was watching how his cock disappeared inside of you. With one hand still on your ass the other one travelled to the front, splaying out over your pubic mound and Draco used his thumb to reach for your clit, teasing it, rubbing circles around it. Your nails dug into his skin, you curled your toes and your eyes rolled into the back of your head, pleasure was washing over you and your moans filled the room. With a few more strokes he sent you over the edge, the orgasm was almost blinding, setting off fireworks in you and you pressed your hips up against him. Draco himself was close and watching you writhe and moan beneath him, how he was fucking you through your orgasm, did the rest. Once you came down from that wave, chest heaving and looking up at him he picked up a frantic rhythm, eyes boring into yours and you felt Draco shoot his load into you, filling you up with his cum. He did not still until the very last drop was inside of you, only then he pulled out of you with a heavy sigh, leaned back and let your ass back down onto the soft sofa, his hand was still resting on your thigh.

"Are you okay?," he asked.

"Uh, yeah," you replied. "Are you?"

"Don't worry about me."

You sat up, feeling his cum leaking out of you and when you got up to find something to towel yourself off you stepped into a liquid, the butterbeer you dropped.

"Fuck," you mumbled and reached for your wand but Draco was already ahead of you.

"Reparo." With a flick of his wand the mug returned to the table in one piece including the liquid.

You used a cloth, that was neatly folded next to the mug and has definitely not been there before, to wipe everything off, discarding it and then you held out your hand to Draco who grabbed it as if to hold hands.

"No, give me my panties."

His only reply was a pout, looking at you with what were supposed to be puppy eyes but when you wouldn't budge he gave them back.

"It's like you slipped me a love potion," he said, watching you slip your underwear back up your legs.

"Why? Are you in love with me?"

"Don't be ridiculous. You just make me feel... insatiable."

"We can always use this room, can't we?"

Draco pulled you close once you made sure you look presentable again, his arm was draped around your shoulder and you could swear he was inhaling your scent when he buried his face in the crook of your neck, placing a gentle kiss on your shoulder.

"With great caution, yes. My father can never find out who you are."

"About that note..."

He inhaled sharply. "A house elf. Please, don't hate me for that."

A sigh of relief escaped you, it made you aware of how tense you had been the whole time.

"Rather tasking a house elf with that than cursing someone, I suppose," you replied.

Draco hummed in response and placed a gentle kiss on your temple.


End file.
